The long term goal of this project is to establish a residential and rehabilitation program for the dual diagnosed homeless in Philadelphia. This project will provide comprehensive services to the dual diagnosed homeless to reduce the substance abuse, improve their mental health, and meet their medical needs. Each client will have and individualized rehabilitation plan which will focus on developing vocational and independent living skills. This program has been specifically designed to provide formal linkages between the mental health and drug and alcohol service system in the city. It will provide three different residential sites with different types of programmatic environments for the clients. Utilizing a framework of psychosocial rehabilitation, clients will choose their residence and their rehabilitation goal. Comprehensive, continuous case management will be an integral part of the program in all these environments. Case managers will provide outreach/engagement, assessment and a linkage of clients with appropriate program services across all human service systems in Philadelphia. Data will be collected on the clients, and the services they receive so that process and outcome evaluation can be conducted.